


coffee break

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Coffee, Gen, No Romance, also expect itaru content eventually hes my fav, i wrote this at 4 am and i need wholesome content in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: kazunari gets bored and asked omi for help to make some trendy coffee he saw online. a fun wholesome afternoon at the dorm
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!

coffee break

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and most of the members left the dorms for the day. Izumi needed some help buying new props so she asked Tasuku and Itaru to drive and asked the Spring and Winter tropes to help. That left the Summer and Autumn tropes to watch over the dorms for the day. A certain blond, bored on social media, found something that caught his artistic eye.

  
“Kazunari in the kitchen? That’s an unusual sight,” Omi said as he walked into the lounge.

  
“Noo, Omimi! I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone,” the blond pouted. “I saw this really cute fluffy coffee on Instablam and it looked super easy to make!”

  
“Fluffy coffee? Sounds interesting, mind if I help? I don’t think I’ve made it yet,” Omi stepped into his familiar territory of the Mankai kitchen. ~~thanks mom~~

  
“Yay! I already got started but can you help whisk this? I’m super tired already…” He stopped whisking the bowl of brown liquid as he put the job on the counter for a second.

  
“You know we have the hand mixer too right? I know there’s a stand mixer in storage as well-”

  
“What!? Oh man, that would make this go a lot faster, where is it?”

  
“Here, I can grab it, it’s over here. What does the recipe say?”

  
“Thanks! It says to use a hand mixer but I couldn’t find it so I improvised. That’s literally all the video said to do,” Kazunari grabbed his phone to check the recipe he found on one of his college friend’s story. “Oh, it’s called Dalgona coffee! All the bowl has is equal parts of instant coffee powder, sugar, and water. And then you mix it a whole bunch and then you get a really fluffy brown cloud of caffeine that you put on top of milk, it’s awesome!”

  
“Huh, seems easy enough. It’ll be really quick with this hand mixer. I don’t think we need to pull out the big stand mixer for this.” Omi showed Kazunari the kitchen supply and showed him how to use it.

* * *

After a few minutes of whisking from Kazunari, the coffee mixture had stiff peaks, ideal for these types of recipes. “Wow! It looks exactly like the video” He exclaimed excitedly. “I also can’t believe you taught me how to use a hand mixer today, Omimi! I was not expecting that today!”

  
“Glad I could help,” Omi smiled and got out the mugs and milk. “You’d probably want some glass cups too, I think you can get a really nice food picture that way.”

  
“That’d be awesome, my followers would love to see it too! It’s super trendy right now,” he sprung up to set up his mini photoshoot of the coffee. A perfect cup topped with a fluffy coffee-colored cloud. “Come on, Omimi, let’s take a coffee selfie,” he laughed his signature laugh as he posed with his cup.

  
“Of course! These turned out surprisingly good, I’ll grab my camera and take pictures for Izumi’s friend who owns the actor cafe.”

  
After taking enough pictures, the pair sat down at the table to drink their concoctions. Omi got out a few cookies he bought that morning to go along with their drink. Kazunari got the first sip and instantly fell in love with the drink.

  
“Wow! This is really good, like really good! I haven’t had coffee this good like ever,” he called out.

  
“You’re right, it’s good,” Omi grinned as he drank it. “It’s sweet too, I bet Juza would like it too,” he said as Juza walked in the room.

  
“Omi-san,” the purple-haired boy greeted his fellow troupe member. “Cookies?”

  
“Ah! Hyodle! You want some fluffy coffee? Omi and I made it together, I bet you’ll like it,” his green eyes beamed as he was proud of their creation.

  
“Mhm… sure,” He said as he was already finishing his third cookie. Kazunari fixed him up a coffee and served it to him. “Thanks.”

  
“No prob! I stirred in some extra sugar in yours.”

  
“Geez, I’m always impressed at how much you love sweets,” Omi said.

  
Juza took a sip in between his fifth cookie. “...S’good. I like it. It feels like I’m drinking a meringue cookie but with caffeine.”

  
“Yay! I got the Hyodle stamp of approval! I’m super happy,” Kazunari’s eyes twinkling as he took another sip of his drink through his metal straw.

  
“If we’re being honest, he like all sweets,” Omi chuckled as watched Juza down another cookie.

  
Yuki and Muku strolled in soon after, slightly drained as they had just finished their group project that was due tomorrow. “Ah, Ju-chan!”

  
“Muku,” Juza said with subtle affection. He truly does care for his lovable cousin.

  
“Are you having snack time without inviting us?” Yuki asked as he sauntered over.

  
“Yukki! Mukkun! Do you two like coffee? Omi helped me make this drink I saw online!”

  
“C-coffee? I don’t really like coffee but I’m willing to try something you made,” the pink-haired boy sheepishly said.

  
“You’re offering two middle schoolers coffee? I’m good, thanks.” Yuki bluntly asked.

  
“Ah! But wait, I know there’s a version where they use cocoa powder!” Kazunari jumped out of his seat to make them their kid-safe lattes.

  
“I want the chocolate one more...” Juza thought out loud as he finished his drink.

  
“That was fast, Juza-kun,” Omi said. “Do you want seconds? I can help Kazunari make some more.”

  
“...!”

  
“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

  
Shortly afterward, Banri and Taichi entered with Taichi looking worn out. He sighed as Banri entered the room looking cocky and smug as ever.

  
“Taichi? What happened,” Omi asked his roommate.

  
“Long story short, I beat his ass in Mario Kart-” Banri tried to explain but got interrupted by the redhead as he was putting words in his mouth.

  
“Listen, I was in first place the whole time then all of a sudden, you show up in a big ass Bullet Bill? How did you get it in the first place, you were in second the whole time?”

  
“‘Member the last few boxes we collected at the end of the third lap? It’s all skill, baby,” he bragged and gloated.

  
“It’s just luck, don’t rub it in-”

  
“Oi, shut up you two. It’s always noisy with you lot,” Sakyo entered the room angrily, as he always is.

  
“Aah! Sakyo-nii!” Taichi freaked out, trying not to make him mad.

  
“Uwaa! Omimi, we’ve got a crowd!”

  
“Guess so. I got you, I can help you make some more.”

* * *

After a few minutes, the cooking duo brought out the drinks. “I hope you like it, everyone! Haha!” Everyone enjoyed a nice afternoon drinking their appropriate drinks. “Not gonna lie, I didn’t expect Frooch to enjoy it,” Kazunari smiled as he thought to himself. “I’m glad we had a nice afternoon together.”

**Author's Note:**

> wowza you actually made it to the end!! please leave a comment and tell me what you think!! I haven't written much fanfic in a while but when I downloaded this otome game randomly I was HOOKED aaaa I love the characters also I'm on the English version so no spoilers after act 5 (I haven't even finished act 4 yet ;-;)


End file.
